


We Believe This is Yours...

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: D'Ablo fucking loves cats okay, Drabble, Gen, Probably kidnapped Amenity while sneaking into Vlads house one night, based off a small conversation during an RP, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: "It seems D'Ablo took it at one point, We're sorry for the inconvenience."





	

Vlad rushed down the stairs at the sound of a loud knock at the front door. “I’ll get it” the boy called out to Nelly. The young Halfling reached in and grabbed the door nod. It turned easily and Vlad opened it. On the other side stood a woman, tall with red hair that was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a dark grey business suite with a skirt, underneath was a light pink shirt and a dark magenta tie.

Vlad blinked in surprise, looking up to meet dark emerald eyes that hid behind sunglasses. She looked at Vlad with so much contempt, it made Vlad feel like he was just a bug, in her eyes. The young half breed licked his lips and spoke “can I help you?” he asked.

Vlad moved his onyx eyes to glance behind the woman, noticing two men in dark suites leaning against a black car with tinted windows. The woman cleared her throat and spoke “I believe this belongs to you” she said simply, handing Vlad a small blue pet carrier.

The boy took it in confusion “I’m sorry?” he said quizzically. Every part of him conveyed the confusion and unease that he felt. “D’Ablo took this, we’re sorry for any inconvenience that it caused.” The then turned, stiletto heels making no noise on the wooden porch as she descended and started for the car.

He watched her get in and the two men follow, in a few seconds, it was off. Going at a speed Vlad was certain shouldn’t be legal in a neighborhood full of children.

The young Halfling turned and closed the door, he gently set the cat carrier down and squeezed the locks on door. It opened easily, the metal door swinging open.

Out trotted a familiar pudgy black cat, one Vlad knew very well. “Amenity?” he asked allowed. This earned him a glance and a quiet ‘mew’ from the cat before she trotted off. Nelly walked in, her eyes following the cat before looking back to Vlad. “Oh someone found her?” she smiled. “Oh thank goodness, I was starting to get worried.”

Vlad looked back at the cat carrier and then the cat, who had now made herself comfortable on the back of the couch. The boy then found himself with more questions than he knew to deal with. Namely, why had D’Ablo taken Nelly’s cat? And also, what had he hoped to accomplish by doing so?


End file.
